Revenge
by maxandkiz
Summary: Dean and Sammy fianlly get their revenge on Jack. Sequel to The Accident. Dean-14 Sammy-10
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sammy happily sat at the kitchen table going over his list of supplies he needed for the day's special event. Today was the Winchester brothers' big day; the day they finally got their revenge on Jack. He had been waiting a long time for this day. When they had first started discussing a plan, Dean had insisted that they wait until Sam's cast came off to exact their revenge. Sammy had argued against it saying that it would be more than a month of waiting but Dean refused to be dissuaded. He was adamant that Sam be in on the fun since he was the injured party. Glancing over his list Sammy smiled as his mind drifted back to their planning session all those weeks ago.

Flashback

"No way Dean. We're not doing that." Sammy stated shaking his head.

"C'mon Sammy. Think about it. Jack tied to a tree while we have target practice. Instead of a chalk outline, we'll have a bullet hole outline! It'll be cool!" Dean urged smirking at the mental image.

"Yeah, and if he moves, we'll have a blood spatter outline." Sammy muttered. "Not happening, Dean."

"Fine" Dean huffed leaning back against the couch. Peering over at Sammy Dean decided that he needed to set things right with the kid. He'd let things go long enough. Running a hand through his hair he exhaled and began. "I'm sorry about the clown prank Sammy. It was mean and I shouldn't have done it." Dean apologized. "I should have known you'd never do anything crappy like that locker trick to me. You'd never do something so spiteful to me. I shouldn't have blamed you. And I'm sorry about getting you hurt. I'm gonna make it up to you, kiddo. I promise."

"You didn't mean for me to fall, Dean. I know that." Sammy assured him. "It was just a freak accident."

"Yeah, an accident that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't played that stupid prank on you." Dean pointed out.

"True" Sam agreed. "But you thought I'd pranked you first." Sammy gazed over at Dean and hesitated a moment before asking the question that had been on his mind since the accident. "Hey, Dean? Why did you think I did that prank?" he quietly asked.

"Well, we're always pulling pranks on each other. 'Sides, we haven't been here long enough for anyone at school to want to prank me." Dean explained. "Or I thought we hadn't."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make sense. I mean, how could I have put anything in your locker. I don't even go to your school. If I was gonna prank you, I would have to do it at the motel or in the impala, not the school. And I would have thought of a way cooler prank than that lame one. Plus, I don't watch the chipmunks. I haven't even watched any cartoons in months."

Dean turned confused eyes on his little brother. "Chipmunks? Cartoons? What are you talking about Sammy?" he questioned.

"Chip and Dale. You know the chipmunks that were on the pictures in your locker." Sammy replied.

Dean thought for a second before busting out laughing. "Chip and, and Dale!" Dean got out between chuckles. "That's a good one, Sammy."

"What's so funny, Dean?" Sammy growled crossing his arms as best he could with his left arm in a sling.

"Wait, you're serious?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows in shock. "You think Chippendales are chipmunks?"

"They're not?" Sammy hesitantly questioned as he leaned back and laid his aching head against the couch closing his eyes. "Then what was in the pictures?"

Seeing Sam actions sent Dean into mother hen mode. "You okay Sammy? Is your head hurting?" Dean quizzed as he eyed his little brother's pale face. "Do you need your meds?"

Sammy opened one eye to stare at his big brother. "I'm fine, Dean. Just tired." He said with a yawn.

"Why don't you take a little nap? I'll wake you in a few hours." Dean suggested as he helped Sammy lie down before throwing an old blanket over his brother.

End of flashback

Turning back to his list Sammy turned red as he recalled Dean's extremely detailed description of who the Chippendales were and what they did. It was no wonder Dean had been furious about that prank. That was enough to send any guy over the edge. Grabbing his empty glass Sam walked over and placed it in the sink with the other dirty dishes. Glancing at the clock on the wall he decided that he had enough time to wash the dishes before Dean woke up and came looking for him. He placed the stopper in the drain, turned the water on, and squirted some soap into the sink. Snatching up a rag on the counter Sam picked up the first dish and began scrubbing. He knew if Dean caught him, his big brother would have a fit. Dean had been in super big brother mode since the accident, not letting Sammy lift a finger or go anywhere alone. At first it had been fun having Dean waiting on him hand and foot but that had worn off quickly after the first hour or so. Sam had thought that Dean would stop after a few days but that hadn't happened although he did tone it down a little. Sam was at least able to go to the bathroom and take a shower by himself as long as he didn't lock the door or stay in there too long. But Dean paced outside the door the whole time Sam was out of his sight and if Sammy took too long or was too quiet, Dean started banging on the door to check on him. Dean had even barged in on him showering once when Sam had failed to answer him. That was a scene he'd rather forget.

Smiling Sammy continued to wash the dishes as he enjoyed his time alone. The sound of footsteps on the stairs a few moments later put an end to that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sammy? You're supposed to be taking it easy." Dean called as he walked up behind his little brother. Gently grabbing his arm Dean led him back to the table and forced him to sit down. "I told you I'd do the dishes this morning. You just sit right there and let me take care of things."

"Dean, I'm not an invalid." Sammy whined. "I'm not even hurt anymore. I got my cast off days ago. It's not going to hurt me to do some things around the house."

"Not listening, shrimp. Dad told me to take care of you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Dean said as he quickly cleaned the last of the dishes.

Huffing out his displeasure Sammy sat and glared at his brother's back. He hoped their dad would be back from his latest hunt soon. He didn't think he could take much more of this. Deciding to give in for now he steered the conversation to a more exciting subject. "We're still getting our revenge today, aren't we Dean?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Dean replied as he put the dishes away. "Jack won't know what hit him! You make that list of supplies?"

"Yep" Sammy answered holding the list up for his brother to see. "This is everything we'll need. We even have most of the stuff already. It shouldn't take too long to get it all together if we both help. You are going to let me help, right Dean?"

Dean was pinned by Sammy's puppy eyes as soon as he turned around. "Umm, yeah I guess I can find you some small things to do." Dean told his brother. "Nothing too strenuous though. I don't want you messing up your leg again."

"Great! Thanks, Dean!" Sammy hollered as he jumped out of the chair and headed for the living room. "Come on big brother! Get a move on!"

Dean followed Sammy out of the kitchen smirking at his little brother's excitement.

Half an hour later the boys piled the last of the needed items into their duffle bags. After rechecking their supplies, they zipped the bags and walked toward the front door stopping just long enough to call and check in with Caleb. Smirking the brothers stepped out of the house and down the walk to the waiting impala. They threw their bags into the back seat before climbing in and revving the car's engine. The impala spun out of the driveway and onto the small street. Their revenge was about to begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Previously on Supernatural- The impala spun out of the driveway and onto the small street. Their revenge was about to begin!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You guys finished yet?" Caleb called out as he walked into the Harding's living room behind Tracy.

"Almost." Dean replied tightening the last of the screws holding the video camera. "There. All done." He stated as he climbed down the ladder and walked over to his friends.

Sammy came striding in from the door on the other side of the room. "Hey Dean, the recording equipment is all set up and ready." He said as he joined the group. "You through already, Caleb?"

"Yep" Caleb responded. "Set the mice free and managed to leak the problem to the right people without them even knowing it. All that's left is to sit back and wait for them to come to us."

Hearing the phone ring Tracy smiled. "Be right back." She told the boys before hustling out of the room.

"That's one great girl you've got there Dean." Caleb stated.

"Don't I know it." Dean bragged. "Tracy's the best!"

"Thanks, Dean!" Tracy said as she came back into the room. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Yeah, right. You don't have to live with him." Sammy muttered turning away from the lovebirds.

"You say something Sammy?" Dean inquired not taking his gaze from Tracy's face.

"No" Sammy lied. Glancing back at the others he added, "So who was on the phone, Tracy?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about the call." Tracy said. "Layla just called to say that Jack took the bait hook, line, and sinker."

"Awesome!" Dean crowed. "That gives us about an hour to kick back and relax before our company arrives. What do you say we clean up this mess and go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Sounds good" Sammy agreed walking over to the ladder. "I'll take this back out to the shed and…"

"Oh no you won't" Dean growled snatching the ladder out of his little brother's hands. "You will sit on the couch with Tracy while Caleb and I clean up."

"But Dean…" Sammy began.

"No buts" Dean declared. "I'm not taking a chance on you getting hurt again. So just be a good little brother and go sit down."

"Fine!" Sammy huffed out. He stomped over to the couch and plopped down next to an amused Tracy.

"He's a little overprotective, huh?" Tracy asked smiling at the young boy.

"A little? Try a ton!" Sammy corrected. "He's driving me nuts!"

Tracy put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop the laugh that bubbled from her throat. "Sorry Sammy" she apologized. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. I know exactly where you're coming from. My older sister's the same way with me. She used to drive me crazy sometimes with her mother hen routine."

"Really?" Sammy asked hopefully. "So you're saying that she doesn't act like that anymore? That it'll get better?"

"Ah, no." Tracy replied. "She still treats me like that when she's home. Leigh's at college so she only comes home every once in a while."

"Great!" Sammy grumbled. "Guess I'm doomed to be mother henned for the rest of my life."

"Alright kiddies! Let's go!" Dean hollered as he returned to the living room. "Need me some food before the fun begins!"

An hour later

Dean, Sammy, and Tracy had come back to find the living room full of Mrs. Harding's' friends.

"Afternoon sweetie!" Mrs. Harding greeted her daughter. "And who are these fine young men."

"Mom, this is my friend Dean and his brother Sammy. Guys, this is mom." Tracy introduced. "Mom, why is the ladies club here? I thought you were meeting at Mrs. Randall's house this time."

"Well, we were. But it seems the Randall's had a little rodent problem at the house, so we moved the meeting to our house." Mrs. Harding explained. "Don't worry about your sleep over. You girls just hang out upstairs until our meeting is over. We shouldn't be long. Just an hour or two. Alright, honey?"

"Okay, mom" Tracy said fighting the urge to smile. "I'll tell the girls." Seeing her mother's raised eyebrow and nod at the two Winchesters she added, "Oh, don't worry mom. The guys aren't staying. Sammy just needs to use the restroom before they go. I'll let them out the back door."

After standing in the kitchen for a few minutes, Tracy opened the kitchen door and loudly told the boys good bye as Caleb slipped by her. She then led the way to the back room where Sammy had set up the monitoring equipment.

"Gotta go! My friends will be here soon. See you guys later" Tracy told the boys as she headed back to the front of the house where her slumber party guests would be arriving.

Once Tracy left Dean, Sammy, and Caleb sat down anxiously waiting the main event. They watched the monitors for a few minutes before breaking out the cards. The guys played poker keeping one eye on the screen. So far their plan was working perfectly. Now they just needed to wait for the guest of honor.

They didn't have long to wait. Thirty minutes after Tracy's last guest arrived there was another knock on the door. Dropping their cards they turned to stare at the first monitor as Tracy's friend Layla opened the front door and Jack strutted inside. They watched as Layla and Jack whispered for several minutes. Dean nudged Sammy in the ribs as Jack took Layla by the arm and led her to the closed door. He whispered something in her ear and then stepped out of sight of the camera.

"She is good!" Dean said as Layla looked toward Jack in shock before taking the object he handed her and allowing him to shoo her into opening the door.

Layla hesitantly walked into the room and set the heavy metal box down on the floor. Giving a small smile to her audience she recited her line. "Ladies, I present this evening's entertainment." Layla then pressed a button turning the music on and hurried out of the room.

The ladies watched in stunned silence as a young man wearing only his briefs entered the room and began dancing wildly around the room. Gasps were heard as that same boy slowly slid the briefs off and flung them into the audience.

Jack was smirking from ear to ear as he skillfully danced around in front of his audience. Hearing the gasps as he finished undressing his smile widened. _"Tracy will never forget this!"_ he thought. Suddenly he heard a noise that made his smile fall and his hands scramble to cover his most private parts.

"Jack Randall, you stop that this instant!" Mrs. Randall shouted as she leapt out of her chair and stormed toward her son. "How dare you disgrace yourself this way! You just wait till I tell your father about this!" Making it to her son who was attempting to hide behind an antique vase, she grabbed Jack's ear and proceeded to drag him out of the room and to the front door not even stopping to pick up his clothes.

"No, mom! Wait! Let me get dressed!" Jack pleaded as his mother began walking him down the front steps of the house.

"Oh, no! You like showing yourself off! You can just show yourself off to everyone we walk by on our way home!" Mrs. Randall ranted as she continued to drag her son down the sidewalk ignoring all the stares.

Dean, Sammy, and Caleb were all rolling with laughter by the time Tracy walked into the room. "I can't believe she's making him walk home naked!" she got out between giggles. "His house is five blocks from here!"

That piece of information made the group of friends laugh even harder. After several minutes, they finally began to settle down. "Guess we better get going before we get caught." Caleb said as he stood and headed for the door. "I don't want to know what those ladies will do if they find us here."

"Yeah, guess you're right. C'mon Sammy." Dean agreed climbing out of his chair. "See you in school Monday Tracy and thanks for all your help."

"No problem" Tracy stated as she followed the boys to the back door. "That was the best prank I've ever seen! You guys are awesome!"

Caleb and Sammy smiled and walked out the door giving Dean the privacy to kiss his new girlfriend before walking out of the house himself. "Come on guys! If we hurry, we can make it to Jack's house in time for the big finale!" Dean called out once they reached the safety of the sidewalk. The three friends quickly ran down the street and around the corner happy to finally have gotten their revenge.

The End

AN- Hope I didn't disappoint anyone.


End file.
